Defenders (MCU)
Defenders '''is a TV series in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The showrunner is Vince Gilligan. Episodes '''Season 1 # Arise - The "gifted" mercenary Typhoid Mary with telekinesis goes on a rampage in Hell's Kitchen. Daredevil tracks her down, but during the fight, Jessica Jones' friend Patsy Walker is injured. Jessica goes on after Typhoid Mary, who ends up escaping. Daredevil blames this on Jessica, and they fight, with Jones winning. Jessica calls Luke Cage and Iron Fist, and together they fight Typhoid Mary. They lose their first fight, so they reluctantly ally with Daredevil. Together, they beat her, with Daredevil delivering the final blow. They realize that Hell's Kitchen needs people who can protect it, and the best way to do that is to work together. In the Raft Prison, Kilgrave, AKA The Purple Man, watches news footage of the fight, and thanks Jessica for bringing new pawns into their fight. # Heart - Kilgrave escapes prison, and goes after the Defenders. He mind controls Luke Cage and Iron Fist, and escapes. Jessica and Daredevil track him down, and they are overpowered. Kilgrave makes everyone of the Defenders try to kill the others. They start to kill each other, until Jessica manages to fight back against his control, and injects him with sufentamil, knocking him out. # Vindication - The Defenders decide to stop Punisher, who is trying to kill Mob Boss Tombstone. They fight Punisher, who barely manages to escape. Punisher then gather information on the Defenders, as well as their weaknesses. He blows up a building they're in, then attacks them. He shoots Luke with a Vibranium bullet, electrocutes Jessica, uses sonic waves to overwhelm Daredevil, and uses a poison on Iron Fist that dulls his magical abilities. He then goes after Tombstone. He is about to kill Tombstone, but the Defenders recover and stop him just in time. Punisher then escapes, but so does Tombstone. Tombstone meets with Chemistro, who can change one element into another. # Corruption - Chemistro fights the Defenders, and beats them. He then reveals to Luke Cage that he knows who framed Luke Cage for the murder that sent him to prison. Luke and Chemistro meet in secret, and Chemistro reveals that if Luke steals a certain chemical for him, Chemisto will reveal the truth. Reluctantly, Luke steals the chemical, after a fight with Jessica, Matt, and Danny. He gives it to Chemistro, who reveals the chemical strengthens his powers. He injects himself into it as the Defenders show up, and easily beats them with his new powers. However, Luke reveals he laced the chemical with tranquiliser, and Chemistro collapses. In prison, Tombstone finds Chemistro, and kills him. # Broken - Tombstone masterminds a breakout of the Raft, releasing Donnie Gill, Graviton, Angar the Screamer, Blackout, Mr. Hyde, Marcus Scarlotti, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Lash, Kingpin, and the Purple Man. The Defenders fight against the villains, but Kingpin, Purple Man, Lash, Bullseye, Mr. Hyde, and Absorbing Man escape. Purple Man and Kingpin leave, and Tombstone approaches Bullseye, Lash, Mr. Hyde, and Absorbing Man. He dubs them the Frightful Four, and sends them after the Defenders. They have a huge fight, with Daredevil beating Bullseye, Luke Cage beating Absorbing Man, Iron Fist beating Lash, and Jessica Jones beating Mr. Hyde. Tombstone then shows up, and beats the weakened Defenders, revealing his super strength. He leaves the villains and heroes where they are, except Lash, who he deems useful. He tells Lash that he is needed for "the war." # Warpath - Tombstone sends Lash to kill various people. The Defenders save one of the people, who reveals that Tombstone wants to know where Count Nefaria, a major crime lord and business rival of Tombstone, is hiding out. The Defenders reluctantly use the man as bait, which Matt and Danny disagree with, while Luke and Jessica are all for it. When Lash comes, they fight him, and plant a tracer on him. He teleports away, and they follow him to Tombstone's location. They then beat up Lash and Tombstone, who reveals he doesn't know who framed Luke; it was all a trick. A furious Luke beats him to near death, before Jessica stops him. Tombstone is sent to jail, while a watching Count Nefaria smiles gleefully, before turning to Kingpin and Purple Man, who work for him. # Nemesis - Kingpin and Purple Man go on a rampage, on Nefaria's orders. Kingpin goes after Foggy Nelson and Karen Page, while Daredevil and Iron Fist try to stop him, while Purple Man goes after Trish Walker. Kingpin is beat, but he escapes, while Purple Man forces Luke to stab Trish. A devastated Jessica beats Luke, and knocks out Purple Man. Kingpin rescues Purple Man from the Defender's custody, and together they go to a broadcasting channel, where Purple Man prepares to tell the entire city to kill the Defenders. However, the Defenders show up, and Daredevil beats Kingpin, while Purple Man is defeated by Jessica. They are sent to a rebuilt Raft, while in the hospital, Trish struggles to stay alive. # Monster - The villain Nuke comes to the hospital, demanding to see Trish. The Defenders capture him, and he agrees to do a blood donation to cure Trish. They try to do this, but Nefaria's minions capture Nuke, and experiment on him. The Defenders struggle to find him. They eventually do, but it is too late: Nefaria steals Nuke's blood, then overloads him on the Red drug, making him go on a rampage. Eventually, Jessica is forced to kill Nuke, and they transfuse his blood to Trish. She wakes up, her eyes red. # Reborn - Trish is struggling with her new powers. Meanwhile, Nefaria is trying to make a drug that give him unlimited powers. He sends the villain Whirlwind to steal the Defender's blood. After being defeated once, though escaping, the Defenders team up with Trish, who is now Hellcat. Whirlwind manages to succeed, but the Defenders track him down, and defeat him. Whirlwind is beaten up by Hellcat, but Nefaria finds and kills him, then adds his blood to the serum. Nefaria defeats the Defenders easily. # Ultimatum - The Defenders are captured by Nefaria, who now has a serum that gives him many powers. He breaks into a SHIELD facility to try to steal the DNA of every superhero on Earth. The Defenders break out, and follow him. Nefaria steals the DNA of every "gifted" human, and becomes all-powerful. Defenders are forced to join with Punisher and Hellcat. They fight Nefaria, who is now extremely powerful, and manage to save the city by defeating him. Punisher then leaves, but Hellcat joins the Defenders permanently. In the final scene, Phil Coulson of SHIELD finds them, and tells them a war is coming, and they need to choose a side. Category:Marvel Category:TV Series Category:Superheroes Category:Season 1